


swords and shanties

by Aloof_Black_Cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Control Issues, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Black_Cat/pseuds/Aloof_Black_Cat
Summary: a party on the Couffaine's ship Marinette and Adrian get together and brake up with Luka and Kagami, they are happy for them they really are.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 1





	swords and shanties

Kagami woke up only to be greeted to acing pain all over her body, she plopped her hand down to hear a groan, she promptly sat up to see a naked tone Luka underneath her, she looked down to see herself in her birthday suit, she pulled the blanket around herself.

"morning , sleep well?" he asked, putting his arms around her waist.

she pulled herself back, "no, now tell me why are we in bed together?" scowling at him.

"remember after the brake ups you went and skulked around the food, so I brought you to my room to comfort you, you cried then got angry, tried to push me and kissed then you threatened me and we made out and thing progressed, also you bite." Luka said, she remembered everything and now knows why her body hurts, looking at him she saw all the bite marks over his body.

she heard a buzzing sound from the floor, she looked down to see her phone light up underneath her panties, she picked both up and sees that her mum, she went pale and waited for it to stop ringing and saw 15 missed class from her mum, "well I grounded for the rest of my life." going into a state of shock.

Luka pulled her head to his chest, "well if she dose you can stay here until she un-grounds you." stroking her hair, she felt better, "why don't we get some food." she just nodded to the idea.

they got dressed Luka in a pair boxers and Kagami in her panties and one of his flannel shirts. walking into the kitchen to see Rose and Juleka, "nice work bro, you got a real cutie." Juleka teased them, Kagami went red at this.

after they breakfast Kagami's phone rang again Luka his arms around her, "I'm with you, so tell her what you want I'll stand behind you." giving her a kiss on the cheek.

she answered her phone, "hello mother. I'm fine. I'm with my boyfriend's place. no mum. if you're going to be like that I'll just live with him." she yelled at her phone. she took a deep breath, "well I'm never going home."

Luka chuckled nervously at that comment, "well she might be as bad as you make her out to be." she just looked at him thinking he was joking.

they went on with the day he took her on a movie date and ice-cream, they walked back to the couffaine's ship to see a limo on the shore they quietly got on the ship, "welcome back, how was your date?" Luka's mother asked.

"our date went well you son is a lovely person." Kagami bowed to show respect to her.

"hello daughter would you care to explain what's going on here?" Tomoe asked with disappointment in her voice.

Kagami squeezed Luka's hand and he rubbed her thumb, "mother I'm 16 now, I really Luka and you can't control my life." she spoke firmly stomping her foot.

"Kagami, I don't like this tone, go to the car and wait for me." her mother said.

"no, I will not, not until you understand that you can't control my life." she shouted at her mother. 

Tomoe got up and grabbed Kagami, Luka pushed her hand off his girlfriend. Tomoe angrily walked of the ship and sat in her car.

in hawk moth's lair, "a mother who's daughter is disobeying her for a boy, go my little akuma and evilize her," the butterfly landed on her walking stick "hello again Ikari Gozen, I'll give you the power make you daughter do as you say but in return I want you to get me the ladybug earrings and cat ring."

"yes hawk moth," she said before transforming into a smaller version then last time, "Kagami, come here right now." she said lunging at Kagami.

Luka pulled her out of the way and off the ship into the water, he signaled for them to swim to a bridge, coming up for air under the bridge.

"so what do we do now" Kagami asked.

he thought for a second, "disguises, if she's looking for you we won't get far." they got out got out of and snuck into a clothing store, ten minutes later Luka in a black three piece suit with a black solid fedora, Kagami was in a white sundress that faded to black on the bottom and white sunhat. they walked off together holding hands and walking away from the fight behind them.

they walked for awhile, "hay Luka mind if we go to my house and get some of my stuff?" Kagami asked.

"why not, if your mum doesn't change her mind." he said.

twenty minuets later Tsurugi residents , "welcome home miss Kagami, Who is this young man with you?" a lady in a suit.

"hello sally, this is my boyfriend, we're just here to get some of my stuff." Kagami said walking in.

"ok miss" she said. 

after getting a suitcase of clothing and her fencing gear they walked out of the gate Luka carrying the fencing gear Tomoe pulled up. "hello mother, I am moving out until you understand that I am my own person." Kagami said firmly.

Tomoe had enough she raised her cane to strike her daughter but was stopped by Luka with a sword, "don't you dare try to hurt me girlfriend," he said pushing her back, "when you're ready to respect your daughter, you know where to come to apologize." he said in a threatening tone, they walked off with Kagami who was to awe struck to say any thing.


End file.
